An old friend
by mrs-reeedus
Summary: Daryl's old friend Nesta joins the camp.
1. A new arrival

Finally, I reached the campsite I had been heading to for days. I pulled up and stepped out of the car, as two of the men in their group immediately checked me over for bite or scratch marks. "Whats your name?" One of the men asked, keeping his gun close by his side.  
"Nesta. I heard it was safe here, I've been travelling for days since the city was bombed."  
The man nodded over at one of the women, and she walked over to us.  
"Hi, I'm Lori." "Is- Is there room for me to stay here?"  
"Of course! Don't pay attention to Shane." She smiled, looking over at the man who had just questioned me. "He's just making sure you're not a danger. Have you been on your own this whole time?"  
"My housemate.. she.." I trailed off.  
She looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Here, come and have some water and meet the others."  
She guided me into the camp and threw me a bottle of water, before introducing me to Andrea and her sister Amy, Carol, Jacqui, and Dale. Dale was especially kind and offered me a can of beans. I hadn't eaten in days, so I gratefully took the can and sat down, starting to eat. "We don't have many tents." Dale explained, helping Andrea boil some water. "I'm sure you can share with one of the girls..." "She can share with me." A deep, familiar voice said.  
I swiveled round on the log I was sitting on to see Daryl, an old friend of mine.  
"Holy shi-.." I gasped, almost dropping the beans.  
"Good to see ya too."  
"I never doubted that you would survive this."  
"I can take care of myself, ya know that."  
"Everyone makes fun of the redneck until the Apocalypse, huh?" I smirked.  
He smiled. "Tents ova here" I followed him over to his tent, and he let me in, following after me. I sat down on the cold groundsheet, my head spinning. Not only had I found people, LIVING people, but I had found Daryl.  
I dug around into the bottom of my bag for a smaller pouch, and rummaged through my keepsakes. My mums wedding ring.. a few old photographs... a festival ticket.. ah. Got it. I pulled out an old, worn rope bracelet, and looked up to see Daryl, eyes wide.  
"Ya kept that?"  
"All this time."  
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of purple fabric.  
"Whats that?" I asked, confused.  
"Remember that day when we climbed over that woman's fence and you ripped your shirt? I kept the piece that ripped."  
"Oh my god. That was my favourite shirt! I cant believe you have that."  
"It was the best day of my life."  
"I didn't think id ever see you again."  
He reached out and smoothed down my hair, "But ya did."  
I smiled, playing with the rope bracelet in my hand that Daryl had made me when we were just kids.  
Suddenly, the tent zip opened, and Daryl quickly moved his hand and stuffed the material back into his pocket.  
it was Merle, Daryl's older brother. We recognized each other immediately. "Nesta." He smirked, wobbling into the tent. "How bout a big hug for ya old pal Merle?" I squirmed as he put his arms around me, the smell of alcohol fresh on his breath.  
"Merle, leave her alone." Daryl sighed "Alright touchy" Merle smirked.  
"You got us something for dinner little brother?"  
"There's some squirrel out there."  
"Good." He turned to leave, "see YOU later." He winked at me. 


	2. I need to take my mind off things

I ate dinner with Andrea and Amy, since I didn't fancy squirrel. I met the rest of the group and began to feel comfortable with them, joking about our lives before shit hit the fan.

When night fell, Daryl helped me put my bags into his tent and we settled down for the night.  
As he changed, I noticed bad scars on his back. "Daryl?" I whispered.  
He turned around to see the concerned expression on my face. "Is that what happened when Merle left?"  
He nodded, slipping into his sleeping bag.  
"You can get changed, I ain't gonna look" he muttered, picking at his hands.  
I quickly changed into an oversized t shirt and snuggled into my own sleeping bag beside him.  
We laid in silence for a while before I spoke.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to..." "To what? Stop Merle from leaving? Theres nothing you could'a done."  
"I should've been there.  
"Its not your fault. It's in the past now, so just...stop."  
We laid in silence again.  
"Its scary" I finally whispered.  
"What is?" He asked, staring at the cieling of the tent.  
"This. Fucking people eating people."  
He rolled over to face me, "nothings gonna happen to you." He reached up and put his palm against my cheek, "okay? I wont let anything hurt you."  
I nodded, snuggling down into the sleeping bag.

When I woke up, my head was on daryls chest, and his arm around me. I slowly moved back into my own space without waking him. I quiety got out of the bed and began to get dressed. Turning around to find some trousers, I noticed that daryl was now awake and his eyes were on me.  
"Are you watching me?" I laughed, pulling up a pair of black shorts.  
He grinned, avoiding my question and getting up himself.  
"Sleep okay?" He asked, throwing a shirt over his head.  
"Well i wasn't eaten in the night." I laughed, opening the tent and stepping out onto the grass. I wanted to help out as much as I could to show how greatful I was that they were letting me stay in their camp.

I helped Jaqui and Carol cook breakfast for everyone; beans and eggs. Merle and Daryl ate alone, away from the rest of the camp, but I knew that dixons werent well known for being socialble. After breakfast, I asked if there was anything else I could help out with but Dale and Lori insisted that I rest after my long journey.  
To be honest, I didn't really want to rest. I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. I needed to take my mind off things before I lost it.  
I waited until merle had dissapeared to speak to Daryl.  
"What are you doing today? What do you normally do around here? I mean.. just, get on with things like everythings fine?"  
"Pretty much. I'm goin huntin today."  
"Can i come? They want me to rest, but.. I need to take my mind off things."  
"I know, but you cant come wit me."  
"Why?" I moaned, realizing how whiney my voice sounded.  
"I'm goin out in the woods, you never know what might be out there."  
"Like trees?" I muttered, frowning.  
"It's safer here Ness, I dont want you in danger." "What the hell am I supposed to do all day?"  
"Do ya still write?"  
I nodded, shocked that he still remembered my childhood dream.  
"There ya go then. Write about this shit for the history books."  
I rolled my eyes, "are you going hunting right now?"  
He nodded.  
"Be careful."  
He squinted his eyes and gave me another nod, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. 


End file.
